


【萨杰】Place to Start

by Rumless



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:52:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumless/pseuds/Rumless
Summary: ABO设定，主杰克Alpha萨拉查×Omega杰克杰克小麻雀的船长晋升之路





	1. Chapter 1

_I don't have a leg to stand on_

_Spinning like a whirlwind nothing to land on_

_Came so far never thought it'd be done now_

_Stuck in a holding pattern waiting to come down_

_Did somebody else define me_

_Can I put the past behind me_

_Do I even have a decision_

_Feeling like I'm living in a story already written_

_Am I part of a vision made by somebody else_

_Pointing fingers at villains but I'm the villain myself_

_Or am I out of conviction with no wind in the sail_

_Too focused on the end and simply ready to fail_

_Cause I'm tired of the fear that I can't control this_

_I'm tired of feeling like every next step's hopeless_

_I'm tired of being scared what I build might break apart_

_I don't want to know the end all I want is a place to start_

 

 

杰克倚在玻璃门上，叼着烟冷眼看着人来人往的楼道，似乎对外边的世界漠不关心。巴博萨刚进去，只怕这一出还有得闹。杰克才不要再进去掺和，免得白被扯进去挨一顿骂。

有一下没一下地用拇指摩擦着火机的滚轮，享受着那富有节奏感的刺啦声。杰克喜欢听这个声音。一个不留神火星忽闪着火焰乍起，杰克死死盯着那玻璃上火光的倒影，无意识地摩挲着火机上那蚀刻黄铜骷髅头。烟毫无征兆地吸进肺里，杰克失神地放空自己，任由尼古丁渗入每一个细胞，将空虚都填满。

“杰克·斯派洛。”

有着头金棕色长卷发的女人敲了敲玻璃，示意杰克出来。杰克从吸烟室里探出头，搭着玻璃门一脸满不在乎，翘着兰花指取下叼在嘴上的烟，顺势把烟雾呼在了女人脸上，“是杰克·斯派洛船长，伊丽莎白。”

“杰克·斯派洛船长，”伊丽莎白不悦地挥开烟雾，一把抢了杰克手里的烟丢地上，毫不留情地用高跟鞋跟捻灭，又将手里那用塑料布罩着的三件套西装丢杰克怀里。完成了这么一套动作，伊丽莎白这才几乎咬牙切齿地来了一句，“船长，麻烦您把那烟熏妆卸了，穿上这套西装，跟我去楼下拍照！”她甚至加重了那个“您”，以此表示自己的不满。

“哦，伊丽莎白。趁着特纳家的小子出海，准备和伟大的杰克·斯派洛船长私奔了吗？连结婚照拍摄都预定好了……”杰克直勾勾地盯着伊丽莎白那勾勒出完美唇线的嘴唇，“如果你不是在嘴唇上头涂了点东西，我倒是很愿意尝尝……”

伊丽莎白完全不和杰克客套，一把揪住杰克的耳朵就把他往电梯口拖，“抱好你的朗姆酒，做你的白日梦吧！老娘他妈的要给你更新海员证和护照！”

杰克撇了撇嘴，在心里默默感叹道，伊丽莎白以前不这样的。杰克不知道是什么改变了她，丈夫、孩子……还是那并不称心的工作？杰克不知道，也提不起知道的兴趣。杰克觉得自己越来越不懂伊丽莎白，就像他越来越不懂自己一样。逃避。逃避现实，逃避过去，逃避面对镜中的自己。

但谁又不是呢？这就是操蛋的生活。

杰克打开水龙头，捧起一捧水抹了把脸，却看到手心点点黑渍。抬眼看向镜子，里边那人明显被酒精泡得憔悴不堪，眼底红血丝如蛛网般错综复杂，不防水的眼线液化作了两行污黑的泪痕突兀地淌在那被日头晒黑却仍旧看不出多少血色的脸上。杰克眨了眨眼，确认眼线液没流进眼睛里，便随手抹了一把。这下子更是脸上手上花了一片，怎么都弄不干净……

可恶！伟大的杰克·斯派洛船长他妈的缺一瓶卸妆水！

其实杰克并不喜欢拍照，就像他不喜欢照镜子一样。这些都是提醒他岁月流逝得多快，自己的面容被自己糟蹋成什么样。即使杰克仍然对自己的容貌充满自信，甚至吹嘘自己如何如何有魅力，进了酒吧几杯朗姆酒下肚也是风韵不减当年。但杰克自己心里清楚，两十年前才是自己风华正茂的年纪。那时候的他，还不是船长，只是个被呼来喝去的驾驶实习生，坐在甲板上偷闲，做着成为船长的白日梦。

如果可以留住时光，又有谁愿意用眼线液掩饰疲惫不堪的神情和黑眼圈呢？

杰克没有埋怨过，他心里清楚自己是幸运的。毕竟在杰克之前，还真没有哪个欧米伽能用九年就当上船长，欧米伽的晋升之路总是异常坎坷。但，杰克真的太幸运了，自从规定了每次出海不得超过十二个月之后，提职就更加困难了，更别说有些人时运不佳，累死累活干个七八年还是个小三副。在海事学校的时候，威尔就算过这笔账。从实习三副到船长最起码得在海上呆七年，再加上适当的休假和必要的考证培训，不被任何人刁难，一路顺风顺水初略估计也得九年，威尔最终花了足足十二年才成为飞翔荷兰人轮的船长，就已经算是他们这一期学员里的佼佼者。更别说巴博萨这种时运不济的前辈，活活做了十多年大副就是晋升不上去。相比之下，杰克甚至觉得自己在船上太过于幸运了，以至于抢占了在陆地上的运气。

在伊丽莎白的威逼利诱下，杰克终于拍了张勉强算得上正常的照片，棕发女人甚至说杰克只要不对着镜头比中指，或者整得像入狱照就算给她面子了。杰克没有反驳，事实上他觉得自己一直特别给伊丽莎白面子，最起码他自己这么认为。但到底又有哪件事不是杰克自己一厢情愿地认为呢？杰克不知道，也没有知道的兴趣。毕竟大多数人都只相信他们所相信的，杰克确信自己也是芸芸众生之一，没什么特别。即使他只用了九年就成为了邪恶女妖轮的船长，甚至在她出事故之后，拥有了更名权。杰克·斯派洛没什么特别的，他只是黑珍珠轮船长杰克·斯派洛。

“杰克·斯派洛？”

“是船长，甜心。”

即使没认出来来人，杰克还是好心的指正对方的错误，“杰克·斯派洛船长”这个头衔永远是杰克的执着。

“杰克·斯派洛船长，伊丽莎白小姐让您赶紧逃跑。”

来人太过眼生，让杰克确信她就是伊丽莎白说的那个新来的实习生。为此，杰克在内心原谅了眼前这个小欧米伽的错误。

“哦，甜心！杰克·斯派洛船长从不逃跑。”

“伊丽莎白小姐让我告诉你，贝克特要来了。”

闻言，杰克几乎第一时间丢盔弃甲，溃不成军，连话都来不及回，就用最快的速度冲进了电梯口，跑得比兔子还快些。

海事局。

杰克永远的噩梦。或者说是噩梦之一。

虽说噩梦确实是噩梦，但并不是说杰克有多怕海事局不给他发证或者报备上船什么的。毕竟杰克该拿的都拿到了，专业证最起码还有两三年效期，也没有拿什么高级船长职称的欲望。但海事局那个卡特勒·贝克特就是总是没事找事往死里查杰克在船资历。杰克不怕被查，毕竟就连伊丽莎白都说杰克那资历没有问题，简直干净得不像杰克的。杰克不反驳，也没有反驳的心情。能拿出来让海事局查的，自然是干净得不能再干净，不干净也不可能等到人来查了才发现。杰克只是不想得罪海事局，对！是不想得罪！杰克·斯派洛船长才不是怕贝克特。杰克·斯派洛船长必须要抗争为了……逃跑！

突然从电梯出来的贝克特一行人，吓坏了杰克。以至于前一秒还壮志凌云的杰克·斯派洛船长差点没蹦起来。好在杰克反应还算快，也没注意到自己翘着兰花指，就赶紧溜进了楼梯间里的杂货间，用最快的速度将门反锁。杰克喘着粗气，惊魂未定地拍拍自己的胸口，无意中后退了一步，不小心撞到了点什么，惹得满屋子叮咚作响。杰克一回头，惊喜地发现里边堆着十多箱朗姆酒。

天！这里他妈的该不会是天堂吧！

杰克是爱海的。从小在海边长大，杰克至今都能记得，老蒂格的那些故事，什么十年才能上一次岸的章鱼脸船长，什么甲板上的婚纱女鬼，什么月光下现行的鬼船……这些就是他为什么开始向往海洋，向往端着望远镜，手持罗盘，掌舵航行远洋。然而，等到杰克拼死拼活考进海事学校，才发现根本不是那回事儿。

但都已经这样了，还能怎么办呢？杰克只能咬着牙艰难的熬到毕业，从甲板实习生到船长，每一个海历都是他实打实在海上熬过来的。要不是政策不允许，杰克一辈子待在海上的心都有了。再说了，杰克上了岸之后的运气总是不太好，而且也不知道从什么时候起，杰克开始和老爹不太盘对，也就导致了杰克每每离船十多天，就受不了陆地和自家老爹的臭脾气再次上船出海。如果不是需要培训或是换证，杰克绝对是不愿意在岸上多待的。

如果时光可以倒流，杰克一定不会那么早上岸，即便是死，也好过二十年前每日坐在码头，等着来自伊比利亚的他，看着夕阳西沉，就连心也连带着陷入绝望。

杰克实在搞不清自己是什么时候和自家老爹闹上了变扭，是身为欧米伽却执意要当海员？还是年纪轻轻就未婚先孕？亦或者仅仅是哪天夜里为了一杯朗姆酒和老爹大打出手？杰克不记得，也没有回忆的兴趣。

老蒂格在海事这方面是个传奇人物，光是只花七年就当上船长这一点，就使他成为整个加勒比海事学校毕业生崇拜的对象，说是他们心目中的神祇也不为过。当然，现在的海上政策不允许，七年是怎么样都不可能成为船长的了。但这不妨碍大家对老蒂格的崇拜，也只有杰克知道，自家老爹不过是个凡人，喝多了朗姆酒也会发酒疯。疯起来不管不顾的那种。

二十年前，杰克刚从海事学校毕业。大概是觉得已经具备子承父业的条件，老蒂格也理所当然地甩手转回岸上做起了海事公约培训员，接受各个海事学校、船公司的邀请，到处演讲培训，开研讨会。这让不少海事毕业生大为惋惜，失去了一个在“神祇”手下干活的机会，即使能在迷雾夫人轮上当实习生的机会本来就不多。也就只有杰克乐得不会有一天落自家老爹手里，有幸成为第一个欣然接受老爹转岸上工作这一事实的人。

毕业之后，杰克和威尔一起被派上了飞翔荷兰人号，合同期六个月。对此，杰克相当不满，实习生想换三副证得十二个海历，合同期才半年，折成海历也就六个，离船后再次上船还不知道得等多久，这不是强行要人在这吃力不讨好的岗位上白耗一年多嘛！而且脏活累活都得干，敲锈洗舱都得干，月薪还低得离谱。但杰克抱怨归抱怨，还是在威尔的劝解下，任劳任怨地做完了整整六个月，再加上中途加油卸货给耽搁了一个多月，杰克几乎快八个月才被船东“赶”下船。荷兰人这种混派船，船员来自世界各地，成分太杂，有的口音重得让人听着都费劲，有的更是英文差得只得守口如瓶，杰克倒好，会点西班牙语勉强能和拉丁裔交流，日子稍微好过些。但那时的杰克累得半死，没有交际的心情，每天一沾枕头就睡，是彻底累得连抱怨的力气都没有了。威尔倒是看得开，他说幸运的话，说不定下个合同期就能直接在船上晋升三副，还能攒几个海历，换二副证也会快些。杰克没那么看得开，见习记录簿更是写得杰克两眼发黑，那时的他只想回家倒在自己那张小床上睡到夕阳西斜，如果运气好碰上老蒂格出去开研讨会，还没人日上三竿后狠狠地把他踹下床，日子想想都觉得幸福美好。但事实并不像杰克设想的那样，离船一个多月后，杰克终于和老蒂格相看两相厌了。杰克联系了被业内称作“龟岛”的中介公司，被派到沉默玛丽轮上继续完成实习生涯的最后四个海历。

然而，杰克不知道的是，沉默玛丽号将是他接下去二十年的噩梦，也是他和老蒂格关系恶化的开始……


	2. Chapter 2

在登上沉默玛丽号之前，杰克一直以为这会是个难得的美差，薪资比其他船东高得不是一点点，光是冲着这一点杰克都恨不得立马飞到船上，感觉敲起锈来都能欢快不少。以至于刚听到月薪，杰克瞬间选择性忽略了这艘船的其他情况。

直到签完合同才发现，沉默玛丽号他妈的是艘油轮，运的正是价值连城的原油，再加上载重量超过25万吨走不了苏伊士运河，得经印度洋绕行好望角前往英国，再横跨北大西洋抵达美加东海岸。好死不死赶上了最繁忙的两条航线，还恰恰也是最为凶险的那两条。前有索马里海盗，后有百慕大三角，自然条件更是匪夷所思的恶劣，这里一个杀人浪，那里一个沿岸流，再加上常年浓雾，这他妈的哪里是挣钱啊！这他妈的挣的是棺材本吧！但抱怨归抱怨，在得知违约金数额之后，杰克意识到自己完全赔不起，也只能摸摸鼻头上了船。好在杰克的证书一下船就寄回了托尔图加对外劳务公司，也不需要杰克操心证书齐不齐全的事。况且在海事学校那会儿为了和威尔一起考油化证，免得夜长梦多，杰克可是挑灯夜战了好几个晚上，熬得黑眼圈都出来了。那些本以为用不到的知识点，倒也还没来得及还回去。

由于在西班牙登船，杰克只得飞了十几个小时，时差还没倒过来就被代理塞进车里，送去瓦伦西亚。再加上证件不能托运，整个证件袋塞进随身背包，重得简直没天理，杰克一路上被折腾得得连话都说不出。抵达瓦伦西亚的时候是下午三点多，由于半路加油，沉默玛丽号抵瓦巴伦西亚港的日期延后了一天，公司那边只得拜托和杰克同一天上船的船长来接机。

“驾驶实习生？”来人是个阿尔法，那半长的黑发束成马尾系在脑后，看到杰克之后，黑发阿尔法明显皱了一下眉，似乎不太确认地看了几眼手机，才略显犹豫地开了口，“杰克……Gorrión*？”

勉强会说几句西班牙语的杰克，自然知道Gorrión就是小麻雀的意思，最讨厌被叫做麻雀的杰克，气得差点没炸毛，但有碍于对方是船长，为了避免上船后被穿小鞋，杰克也只敢在心中碎碎念：你才麻雀！你全家都是麻雀！然而，杰克忽略了自己才是全家都是“麻雀”的那一个。这时的杰克·斯派洛也不可能知道，不久的将来，眼前这个西班牙船长阿曼多·萨拉查真的拥有了一只“麻雀”。当然，那都是些后话，这里暂且不提。

“船期又推迟了。船东那边临时通知沉默玛丽号出了点故障，现在临时停靠里斯本港，估计三四天后才到瓦伦西亚。既然这样，我就要回趟马德里。这几天你就在瓦伦西亚随便逛逛。”萨拉查回复完邮件，似乎这才想起来点什么，“欧元有吗，麻雀？”看杰克摇头，萨拉查的眉头不着痕迹地皱了一下，“美金总有吧！”回应萨拉查的却是杰克翻出的两只空空如也的口袋，西班牙人叹了口气，也没多说什么了。

其实杰克确实带了点美金，只是一时不想拿出来罢了。毕竟船员到了上船港口而船期推迟这种情况，托尔图加那边是不可能给报销全款的，而能向船东请款的费用里只包括上船这趟的交通费和签证。在国外上船从出发就开始计算工资，船东不可能再给单独报销伙食和住宿。再说了，船都没上，工资没到手就先垫一笔，怎么看都不是杰克的作风，杰克才不想吃这哑巴亏。

但萨拉查就不一样了。他属于船东自有的西班牙籍船长，虽然船东报销是有额度限定的，但船期推迟，除了工资以外，包括船长在内的四大头都是有候船补贴的。这个空子不钻白不钻，以至于杰克装穷都没有任何心理负担。萨拉查瞄了几眼这个梳着脏辫的小实习生，看他年纪尚小也没多想，只是叹了口气，伸手接过杰克的行李，“走吧！带你去吃海鲜饭。”杰克有点失望，他对西班牙海鲜饭提不起什么兴趣，况且米还是夹生的，杰克实在难以下咽，但看在萨拉查买单的份上，杰克也不敢抱怨什么，只是默默挑上头的海鲜和兔肉，并且消灭掉了大半分焦糖奶冻。

“没胃口？”萨拉查很快就发现了杰克的异常，推给杰克一杯瓦伦西亚甜橙汁，“试试看这个，听说欧米伽都喜欢吃甜的。”杰克倒也不否认，只是默默接过橙汁，继续直勾勾盯着那异常可口的甜点，等待萨拉查自觉地把它让出来。萨拉查自觉好笑，却也只是冷着脸来了一句，“我不喜欢吃甜的，你都吃了吧！”

其实，就连萨拉查自己都没有察觉到，自己板着脸，嘴角却难以抑制地上翘。而这一幕却永远的印在了杰克的脑海里。如今的杰克已经不记得自己怎么爱上的萨拉查，只记得等船期的那几天太过漫长，只至于了无生趣到杰克无时不刻都在想着萨拉查嘴角那一抹笑意。那不经意上翘的嘴角，就是颗让人难以察觉的种子，在杰克内心深处生根发芽，以至于杰克一直以为自己是某天醒来，突然决定喜欢萨拉查的，就像突然决定早起喝杯朗姆酒那般随意。这就是杰克不愿承认却又难以置信的一见钟情，只是如今的杰克假装自己不记得，也再也不愿回忆……

“为什么梳脏辫？”

这是那天临睡前萨拉查问的，杰克觉得这是个蠢问题，但还是懒洋洋地答了句，“省事，懒得洗。”杰克的回答明显让躺在沙发上的黑发阿尔法愣了好几秒。留着的那盏夜灯虽然昏暗，但还是让杰克看到了萨拉查那拧起的眉头。正是因为这个，直接导致了那时的杰克有那么一段时间以为自己极度讨厌萨拉查，以至于忽略了自己对萨拉查的小心思。即使后者付了房费，甚至还慷慨地请杰克吃饭。但不得不说，萨拉查让杰克想到了老蒂格。特别是板着张脸不发一语，那皱着的眉头却不动声色的透露出嫌弃的模样。实在太像了些，以至于杰克总有种下一秒就会和萨拉查吵起来的错觉。当然，杰克所不知道的是，其实萨拉查在看到杰克的第一眼，也想到了老蒂格。当然，萨拉查只是惊讶，业内出了名的老蒂格·斯派洛船长居然会有个这么好看的欧米伽儿子。

事实上，萨拉查并不是唯一一个看到杰克就想到老蒂格的人。杰克无数次的被拎出来和老蒂格做比较。杰克讨厌这个。但不可否认的是，留着脏辫的他确实有几分自己老爹年轻时候的影子。随着年纪渐长，杰克开始渐渐取代老爹成为海事学校新一代的传奇人物，他不想承认却又不得不接受——无论自己嘴上再怎么否认老蒂格，却不由自主地越来越趋近于自家老爹——杰克打从心底怕老爹，却也打心底崇拜老爹。即使到了二十年后的今天，杰克也不会松口承认这个，就像杰克从来不承认自己至今仍然爱着萨拉查一样。在这方面老蒂格是对的，杰克就是个用恨表达爱的臭小子，一生致力于用谎言掩盖另一个谎言……

第二天早上醒来，杰克就没看到萨拉查的影子了。只留意到床头那五百欧元和一张字条，杰克乐得把那几张钞票占为己有，将字条揉成一团丢进垃圾桶，然后丝毫没有半点愧疚地叫了客房服务，费用也理所当然地记萨拉查账上。

杰克不知道，他在大街小巷瞎逛消磨时光，难以忘怀萨拉查那抹笑意的同时，萨拉查也在忍受对杰克朝思暮想的折磨。两人的心就像马德里到瓦伦西亚那三百多公里的路程，说近也近，说远也远……


	3. Chapter 3

船期又推迟了。

作为第二趟上船的小实习生，杰克心里并没有多虚，甚至还有点小兴奋。毕竟有个传奇船长老爹，杰克自认为没见过猪跑倒也吃过猪肉。船期推迟对于杰克的童年来说绝对是噩梦，一旦老蒂格因为船期推迟多在家待个几天，就意味着杰克又多了几场架要吵。然而，自从从海事学校毕业，又已经在海上待了几个月，杰克自动把自己归为“老油条”，船期爱推几天推几天，只要不在家和老蒂格吵得不可开交， 早几天上船，晚几天上船又有什么区别？况且西班牙船东向来大方，哪天出境哪天开始计算工资，已经出了境多天的杰克更是乐得其所，能拖一天是一天，谁会不愿意赚这种“不义之财”？

很多年后，特纳家的小子第一次上船就得知船期推迟，吓得差点没哭出来的模样，还真让杰克难以抑制地想到了二十年前的今天。当然，区别就是二十年前的杰克，看到船期推迟邮件的那一瞬间，难掩心中喜悦，立马欢呼出声，让酒保再来一瓶朗姆酒庆祝，而小亨利却吓破了胆，差点没扑进伊丽莎白怀里大哭……

大半瓶朗姆酒下了肚，醉醺醺的杰克突然间恍然大悟，不对啊！我应该慌慌张张地给萨拉查打电话，问他怎么办，说不定他还来得及赶过来把酒钱付了。说干就干，杰克立马拨了电话，声泪俱下的告诉萨拉查船期推迟了，一只在异国他乡、人生地不熟的小麻雀就要活不下去了！电话那头的西班牙船长被杰克这番带着醉意的谎言忽悠得一愣一愣的，好半天才缓过神来重新查了遍邮件，确认船期确实是推迟了之后，萨拉查立马嘱咐杰克别乱跑，并答应连夜赶去瓦伦西亚。萨拉查比杰克年长不少，也就自动把这只小麻雀可怜巴巴向他求助的行为理解为欧米伽向阿尔法的示弱，因此，他一时间也顾不了那么多，立马整理行装赶往瓦伦西亚。而当事“麻雀”杰克却坐在酒吧里继续抱着朗姆酒，进行着激烈的思想斗争，打死不承认自己是在示弱，并且硬是催眠自己，声称只是钱花光了。但他所忽略的是，喝多了的他最在乎的不是钱，而且会带着钱出现在他身边的萨拉查，自己下意识的举动，早就暴露了最柔软的内心。然而杰克立马甩了甩头，就着花生米灌了一大口朗姆酒，想到有人付酒钱，杰克神清气爽地打了个酒嗝，把所有的纠结抛到脑后。

等到第二天杰克酒醒了，才发现早已经被带回了酒店。杰克只觉得头痛欲绝，抚着额角，艰难地从被窝里钻出来。看到自己全身赤裸的那一刻，杰克夸张地尖叫一声，瞬间把沙发上的西班牙船长也给吵醒了。

“你……你你你，对我做了什么！”

萨拉查盯着杰克愣了好一会儿，昏昏沉沉的大脑才从睡梦中抽离出来，他发现自己面前真有只揪着被子裹住自己的噪聒麻雀，而这只麻雀正一脸被非礼了的痛心疾首。萨拉查意识到自己得解释点什么，但话到嘴边却成了，“我……我我我，衣服是你自己脱的！”

这句话一下子把杰克干蒙了，我……主动的？不对！我喝断片了！我可是要做伟大的杰克·斯派洛船长的人，除了亲爱的朗姆酒，还没有谁能让我投怀送抱的！肯定是这个衣冠禽兽在狡辩！完了！这他妈的要怎么和老蒂格交代！事实上在经历激烈思想斗争的杰克不知道，不久的将来，他真的因为眼前这个迄今为止压根什么都没做的西班牙人，没法和老蒂格交代。这，也是杰克和老蒂格关系恶化的开始……

太多年过去了，以至于杰克都已经忘了自己当年到底是怎么原谅了萨拉查，并且还能没皮没脸的爱上他？这很奇怪，就像被海之女神科莉布索下了诅咒一般难以置信。但年代太过于久远，杰克一时间想不起来，也不想再回忆了。杰克所记得的仅仅是船期推迟的那几天，自己霸占了萨拉查的房间，还死皮赖脸的吃萨拉查的，喝萨拉查的。萨拉查也没多说什么，任由杰克闹腾，只要要求不算过分，西班牙人连眉头都不会皱一下。看着抱着朗姆酒瓶，醉得唱歌的杰克，萨拉查皱了皱眉，“你签了酒精毒品政策，别喝那么多。上了甲板你都晃悠，更别说执勤的时候，你要是喝多了，被三副训，我可不会保你。”

“真是狠心呢，阿曼多~”杰克喝多了，也就什么话都说得出来了，“对人家始乱终弃，不管人家死活……”说着，杰克还捂住了自己的脸，假装低声抽泣。萨拉查的眼角抽搐了一下，也就闭嘴不再劝了。等上了船，杰克才发现，每人每天两罐啤酒的标准，想喝多了都难。

船期前前后后推了十多天，就等沉默玛丽轮这艘半新不旧的超大型油轮靠泊。沉默玛丽轮算是超级油轮里为数不多的西班牙制造，挂的也是西班牙旗。胆敢不挂方便旗，怎么都不可能是船东实力雄厚到不在乎税收，只能说明船东太善于打点关系或者是政府提供了不少见不得人的所谓的优惠政策，这也就直接导致了油船本就少得可怜的配员被西班牙人占据，西班牙帮更是横行霸道。只是在上船之前，杰克对这些一无所知，只顾感叹甲板平得连搓衣板都自愧不如。

“这是你的房间，今天好好休息吧！排班明天再说。”船上的三副是个西班牙人，大概看在杰克的西语还算顺溜交流不成问题，而且还是个欧米伽的份子上，还算和颜悦色。萨拉查也如他所说的没有让三副特别照顾杰克，只是特意检查了一下杰克所有证书是否齐全，查看体检材料里抑制剂那栏的效期是否满足合同期加两个月，这才放杰克回房休息。杰克只是点着头敷衍萨拉查完事，盘算着三副期满下船，自己的见习期也满了，说不定还有机会提起来做见习三副……

之后大概有大半个月，杰克都没怎么见到萨拉查，即使有也只是打个照面，点个头也就算打过招呼了。难得某天早上大副勒萨罗一时兴起，带杰克检查空舱去了，大夏天的，大舱里四十度的高温，让杰克头昏眼花。等从那热死人不偿命的地方出来，都已经到午饭点了。然而杰克一进食堂就看到了正在打饭的萨拉查，后者微微一愣，问道：“早上没看到你跟着三副，去哪了？”

“勒萨罗大副带我爬空舱去了。”

“哦？”萨拉查顺手给杰克递了瓶牛奶，“勒萨罗，你帮杰克打份饭，我考考他。”说着便问杰克，空舱是用来干什么的。杰克被问蒙了，支吾了半天，只说出了句不知道。萨拉查叹了口气，无奈地说道，“你跟勒萨罗干了一个上午的活，连最基本的东西都没搞懂，这不就等于白干了吗？爬大舱大副带个水手都比带你一个学生强。带着你就是希望你能有所收获，而不是爬一爬就完事了。你要好好看看空舱和淡水舱有什么区别？为什么要建在那？为什么要定期检查？检查具体是检查什么？”

杰克被训得一愣一愣的，萨拉查这才叹了口气，伸手拍了拍杰克的肩，“别又心理压力，我当学生的时候知道的也不见得比你多。下午来船头协助抛锚。好好算算左边锚链有几节，右边又有几节？每节链长是多少？抛锚时船速要求多少？具体又是抛哪边，怎么抛，为什么要这么抛……”

从那以后，萨拉查似乎找到了点“虐待”杰克的快感，有事没事就把杰克叫去船长室训话，搞得杰克都怀疑萨拉查是不是心理变态。今天敲锈刷漆，明天观摩驾驶台，杰克这小实习生哪敢忤逆船长，只能扯着职业假笑，点头哈腰的敷衍，心里却直翻白眼。要是真有这份勤奋刻苦的思想觉悟，杰克早就去考海事局坐办公室喝下午茶了，还用在这被吆五喝六的？当然，那时候的杰克根本不能明白萨拉查的良苦用心，正是因为萨拉查的“狠心教导”，才有了九年之后的杰克·斯派洛船长——萨拉查那几个月的严厉管教，让杰克快速成长起来，介于萨拉查给的评价极高，实习期满杰克果真提了见习三副。赶巧三副合同期满下船，找不到人换的情况下，萨拉查也放心地让杰克暂时以见习三副的身份顶了三副的岗。五个月后萨拉查合同期未满就跟船东发了延迟下船的报告，硬是拖了一个多月，看着杰克下船回家之后，又多做了一个航次才离船。当然，杰克对这些一无所知，还以为西班牙船东这边真的缺人缺得离谱，死命不让船长下船呢……

那时正是大航海时代的尾巴，海员的工作虽苦，但好在薪资待遇还算不错，船上包吃住，加班还能挣外快，除了没朗姆酒喝，一切都好，杰克倒也过得习惯。

离开陆地太久，杰克觉得自己上了岸都不知道怎么走路了。回到家，发现老蒂格不在，兴奋得杰克行李都来不及收拾，就扑进了自己的小床，睡了个天昏地暗。直到把自己饿醒，才晃悠去酒吧来杯久违的朗姆。就这么醉生梦死了好几天，某天傍晚杰克从自己房间的地板上，被不知什么时候带回来的酒瓶硌醒。望着泛着红晕的天际，一时间觉得孤身一人的房间空荡荡得有几分落寞，心中也是空落落的，总觉得哪里缺了一块。也许是突然结束了过于忙碌的海上生活，闲下来了反而有几分无所适从。杰克就那么瘫在地上，听着窗外传来的阵阵涛声，想象着浪花拍打着渔港靠泊的小船，突然有点想念被呼来喝去的日子和把他呼来喝去的那个人。

矫情。犯贱。

我他妈的怎么活该劳碌命！杰克恨不得扇自己一巴掌，好把脑海里那个道貌岸然的西班牙船长扇出去，但事与愿违，西班牙人就是不依不饶地占据了杰克脑海一隅，怎么都赶不出去。杰克也没多纠结，爬起来拍拍屁股准备出去喝一杯好把自己灌醉。就这么又浑浑噩噩的过了大半个月，杰克接到了伊丽莎白的电话，问他准备什么时候上船？

“上船？”杰克正站在不知道谁家的小渔船上，喝得醉醺醺的，大着舌头回答道，“我已经在船上了……”话音未落，一个晃悠，未来的杰克·斯派洛船长连人带朗姆酒摔进了海里……


	4. Chapter 4

猛然摔进海里呛了水，杰克也就清醒了。好在熟识水性，杰克倒没有因此溺水而亡，否则当真把脸丢到加勒比海了。狼狈地爬上岸，湿漉漉地蹲在岸边，杰克茫然无措地望着与天际融为一色的黑色海水，微凉的海风泛着苦涩。不一会儿酒也就醒了，一时间连困意也全无了，保持蹲姿太久，腿都有几分麻了，杰克一屁股坐到地上，任由酸麻感侵袭，愣愣地望着水面波澜，直到寒风将手脚吹得冰凉，却总觉得哪里缺了一块，浑身不对劲。这种感觉持续了很久，只是杰克一直用买醉来掩盖，如今酒醒了，这种感觉又悄声无息地回来了。酒后脑子不清醒，杰克也是用了很久才想起来不久前伊丽莎白来过电话。自知理亏，想给她回一个，却发现手机落在海里了。好在岸边水浅，抱着侥幸心理下海去捞，才发现手机泡了水，怎么都开不了机。杰克叹了口气，就这样吧！明天再理会伊丽莎白不迟。随手把手机扔进垃圾桶，杰克叹了口气，手往裤兜里一探，掏出一把零零碎碎被海水泡发了的钞票，糊成一团的纸币分不出数额。可恶！勉强挑出了几枚幸存的硬币，凑够了钱去杂货铺买瓶朗姆酒，杰克一路摇摇晃晃地回家，打算边喝酒边抢救那坨钞票。哪知刚走到家门口，杰克就一头撞在了一人身上，“你他妈……啊！”

盯着站在自家门口的西班牙人，杰克尖叫一声，酒喝多了，都他妈的出现幻觉了。杰克叹了口气，拍了拍幻觉“萨拉查”的肩，在家门口的台阶上坐下，“晚上好啊，阿曼多。好久不见。下了船你就没资格指挥我做这做那了，这个航次你肯定很无聊吧！”

“杰克，你喝得太多了。老是酗酒，对身体不好。”

即使只是幻觉，阿曼多·萨拉查还是一如既往的讨人厌，一副不教训人不罢休的架势。杰克撇了撇嘴，挥了挥手，试图把幻觉挥退，“真是讨人嫌呢，阿曼多！”杰克抱着酒瓶，抿了一大口里头琥铂色的酒液，“还以为幻觉会可爱一些呢！”

杰克曾以为自己想念的是大海，但自己家却恰恰就在海边，再怎么看不腻，海也就是海，看了二十多年了，看来看去也就那样。杰克也曾以为自己是想念船上被呼来喝去干活的日子，但想想往日在家被老蒂格呼来喝去的自己，杰克觉得自己没有那种受虐倾向。而如今幻觉“萨拉查”的出现，让杰克稍微觉得好一点，喝多了的杰克形容不出这种感受，就是单纯的觉得心里空落落的那一块就这么莫名其妙地填补上了。杰克就这么和幻觉“萨拉查”聊了一晚上，或者说自言自语了一晚上，幻觉“萨拉查”没怎么回话，只是安安静静地听着，这对于阿曼多·萨拉查来说很反常，但谁让他只是个幻觉呢！在尽情倒进对西班牙船长的愤懑之后，杰克和幻觉“萨拉查”道了晚安，一进屋就倒在床上，不省人事……

宿醉夺走了杰克所有的活力，半夜迷迷糊糊中醒来一次，幻觉“萨拉查”还不依不饶地缠着他，即使它只是不发一语地坐在角落里，就着月光不知在那摆弄着什么，大半夜这么一看还真他妈的挺吓人的。它怎么就阴魂不散呢！当然，杰克就是如此心大，没多管幻觉“萨拉查”，翻了个身，眼不见心不烦，被子一蒙头继续睡。

然而第二天一早，杰克就被厨房传来的阵阵饭香摇醒。卧槽！老蒂格去塞浦路斯开个研讨会回来就他妈的转性了？为了防止老蒂格是受海之女神科莉布索的诅咒，杰克二话没说抓起墙角的棒球棍，准备上去就一顿暴打。但当他举起棒球棍，却看到厨房里忙碌的西班牙男人，杰克吓得差点没当场昏过去，“你你你……怎么在这！”

“醒了。”萨拉查只是瞄了一眼杰克，熟练地一甩锅柄将煎蛋翻了个面，“你昨天喝多了，自己开门放我进来的。快去洗漱吧，早餐马上就好。”

“哦……”杰克点了点头，乖乖进了洗手间，下一秒却发现哪里不太对，“不是，你怎么知道我家在哪的？”

萨拉查将煎蛋乘盘摆到餐桌上，“家汇账号登记页面上有你的家庭住址和联系方式。”

“你这是在窥窃我的隐私！”

“你以为我想看到你啊！我……我是专门来拜访蒂格·斯派洛船长的。再说了我是沉默玛丽轮的船长，每个月工资结算的时候，都要核对你的家汇账号和汇款金额，看了那么多个月，记都记下来！”

“哦……好吧……等等！我怎么记得家汇这种事归二副管？”

“二副是新提职的，管钱总是不太稳妥，作为船长有职责也有义务帮他核对一遍。”

杰克几乎是吃瘪了，只要对上萨拉查，他那张巧嘴也一瞬间变得蠢笨无用。杰克只能自生自气，愤愤地刷了牙，洗了脸，大咧咧地往餐桌前一坐，用叉子戳着荷包蛋撒气。萨拉查看在眼里，却也没继续说下去，只是默不作声地递来了几张被透明胶带粘得结结实实的钞票。杰克后来仔细一想，也能猜得出自己以为是幻觉的萨拉查，坐在窗前就着月光拼了一晚上纸钞，晾干后又给粘了起来。但现在的杰克，一看萨拉查就来气，不管三七二十一就给骂了回去。

“你你你……粘成这鬼样，我他妈的怎么花得出去！鬼知道是不是假钞啊！你给我赔！”

萨拉查眉头一皱，却也没还口，过了许久，萨拉查才从随身携带的包里掏出了一只罗盘，推到杰克面前，“没带现金，这个先押给你。等我领了现金再……”

杰克一把抓起那漂亮的小东西，得了便宜还卖乖的来了一句，“我不管！给了我就是我的。”萨拉查也没多说什么，似乎认准了杰克真的会收下，那个罗盘果真就这么送给了杰克。很多年后，杰克随手把那罗盘丢给女儿珀尔玩，小女孩无意中揪掉了指针，杰克心疼不已，送去修理的时候，被修理铺的小工无意中发现了真相。一直被杰克嫌弃丑的罗盘背面，刻着的纹路和眉飞色舞的字样，正是萨拉查家族的族徽。也是到了那时候，杰克才意识到阿曼多·萨拉查早在那时候就已经认准了他，那个罗盘不是定情信物又是什么呢？当然，那时候的杰克对此一无所知，以老蒂格去塞浦路斯参加海洋公约研讨会不在家为由把萨拉查赶了出去。

时间过得很快，杰克的返船日很快就到了，由于船东调配，杰克再一次被丢上了沉默玛丽轮，提了三副，合同期只有五个月，杰克乐得如此，如果一个月后，船长没有离船，紧急把萨拉查换上来代打就更好了……


End file.
